Compression coding is a signal processing technique of transmitting digital information through a communication line or storing the digital information in a form suitable for a storage medium. Audio, video and text information may be a target of compression coding and, particularly, compression coding performed on the video information is referred to as video compression. Video signal compression is performed by eliminating redundant information in consideration of spatial correlation, temporal correlation, stochastic correlation, etc. With the development of a variety of media and data transmission media, however, there is a need for a high efficiency video signal processing method and apparatus.